Chase, the Werewolf (5)
Recap from last part: Chase goes to Katie's, where his shoulder gets bandaged up, and he and Elsa head home. In the kitchen, Chase searches in the fridge and pantry to find a snack. Elsa gets nervous that somthing's wrong. Chase begins to p Chapter 5: Observations of Chase Part One It's been a few days after Chase and Elsa freaked out, and Chase finally got his hunger under control, that they were beginning to think that it was just a normal wolf that bit him. Now, they had another problem; Chase's howl. Elsa walked up to Chase's PupHouse. Elsa: Chase? You awake? Chase:(groggily) Mmmnh.....? *sticks his head out* Huh? I was just....*yawns* taking a snooze. Elsa: Chase, I done some research and I found....*pulls a paper out from behind her*...this! Chase: *stares hard at the paper* *he reads it out loud* Werewolves. They come in various breeds. Celeste, Anglestot, American, Norwegian, and WerePups. WerePups are a form of Werewolves, but they're only baby ones. Celeste Werewolves can turn a person into a wolf with one bite. Anglestot Werewolves are able to turn into a wolf, not just during the full moon. With the right combination of jewels, the Anglestot can turn into a wolf at anytime. American Werewolves don't harm pets or pups. They only harm people. Same for the Norwegian. WerePups, however, are usually half-grown Werewolves with a bite not as powerful as others. Once they get older, their bite is so powerful, the person or pup turns into a wolf right then and there. Younger WerePups have to bite the victim once or twice in order to get an effect. So? Elsa: So, you could've been bitten by one of those! Chase, if you were bitten by a WerePup, then you'll be a WerePup! Chase: *tucks his tail between his legs and looks up at Elsa with frightened eyes*(softly) I....I don't wanna be a wolf....... Elsa: *wraps her paw around Chase* Don't worry, kiddo. If it was a WerePup, it says that you do act like yourself. So don't worry. Chase: *snuggles into Elsa* Elsa: See? Everything's gonna be all right.....(softly) I hope......... ************* Elsa is pacing outside her PupHouse, frost all over it, as Chase was gnawing nervously on a bone. Ryder gets suspicious and calls the vet to look at Chase. Ryder: C'mon Chase. It's time to go. Chase: *looks up at his leader and whines a little* What's the matter, Ryder, sir? Ryder: I'm going to take you to the vet! Elsa overhears this and decides to see what's going on. Chase: *backs up a little* I-I-I don't need to go to the vet! I.....I'm fine! Really! *he bumps into Elsa* Sorry sis! Elsa: No worries. I'm fine. Ryder: Come here, Chase. *bends down and picks up Chase* Chase: *squirms a little but stops* I'm fine! Really? Ryder: It's just going to be a shot Chase. Then it'll be all over. Chase: WHAT?! A Shot?! *squirms really hard and manages to squirm out of Ryder's grasp* I don't need a sho- OW! Elsa: *races over* Chase! What's wrong?! Chase: I bid my tongue. Elsa: Here. Lemme see. Chase: *opens his mouth* Elsa: *peers inside* Just a small cut. No harm done! *whispers in Chase's ear* You're teeth look a lot larger and a lot sharper. Chase: *gulps* Ryder: C'mon, Chase. Let's go. Elsa: Ryder, Chase is fine. He just has a little cut on his tongue from biting it by accident. Ryder: Ok..... *walks off* Chase: That wath- Elsa: Close? Yeah. No kidding. Chase: How sharp are my teeth? Elsa: *heisitates* As sharp as a wolf's. Chase: WHAT?! Th-this can't be happening! I don't wanna be a wolf! I don't, I DON'T!!! *howls in panic* Elsa: CHASE! Shhhhhhhhhh!!!!!! *looks around nervously to see if anyone heard him* Chase: *covers his mouth* *muffled whimper* Elsa: It's gonna be all right. We'll find a cure. Don't worry. Chase: *uncovers his mouth* I think I need to go look in the mirror at my teeth. I don't want to hurt anyone with them. Elsa:(teasingly) Then maybe you should wear a muuuzlllllle! Chase: *Playfully pushes Elsa away* Knock it off, sis! Elsa: *laughs* *bounds off* Chase: *wags his tail and barks* I'm gonna get yooooooooouuuuuu! *tears off after Elsa* ************* Part Two Chase paced inside the Lookout, nervously looking up at the sky. Elsa rolled a snowball back and forth, and kept refreezing it with her powers when it was melting a bit. Chase: Is it going to be a full moon tonight? Elsa: *nods* Chase: *gulps* Elsa: Chase, your tail's a bit furry. Chase: Huh? *looks around* Sure enough, chase's tail looked a lot more fluffy than it should've. Chase suddenly had the urge to chase it. He crouched down and tried to bite it. He missed. Chase tried again. He missed again. Chase was circling around and around, trying to catch his tail and Elsa, who was watching him, couldn't stop laughing. Chase: *stops and sits down, panting* You're....*huff huff*...right.....*huff huff...it is a little...*huff huff*...fluffy....*huff huff*.... Elsa finally stopped laughing. Elsa: Whoo! I haven't laughed that much since you swallowed a bunch of fireflies! Chase: You're still not going to let that one go are you? Elsa: Nope! Hahaha! Chase: *rolls his eyes* So, what exactly kills a WerePup? Elsa: Hmmmm....lemme think.....oh, I got it! Silver. Chase: Ok, soooo all I need to do is avoid silver. Plain and simple. Elsa: Chase, you have something on your head. Chase: What is it? Elsa: Here *stands up* lemme get it. Elsa walked toward Chase. She slipped on the water that was caused by her melted snowball and hit Chase's right ear with her powers! Chase: *quietly yelps and hold his right ear with his paw* Elsa: *shakes herself off* Well, that went well- *looks up at Chase* Chase: *shakes himself off as well, causing a piece of white fuzz to fall off of his head* What? Elsa:(panicked) Ohmigosh! Chase! Wh-what happened to your ear?! Chase: Huh? *looks at his ear. Looks back at Elsa. Backs off a bit* N-nothing........mnh... Elsa: I caused it, didn't i? Chase: N-no..you...didn't..... Elsa: Chase, don't lie to me, I did. Didn't i? Chase: .....mhn.......no..........you did- Elsa: *she backs off from Chase as he approaches her* Chase, I hurt you! What have I done? *turns around and sits down* *puts her right front paw on her forehead* What have I done...?! Chase: Look, it was an accident! You didn't have any control over it! Elsa: But look what I did to you! Chase: *wraps his paws around Elsa* It wasn't your fault..... Elsa: *whimpers a little as she wraps her paws around Chase* Chase: *winces* Elsa..........ugh! Elsa: Chase, wh-what's happening?! Chase:(panicked) It's full moon tonight! Elsa: *looks out the window* Ulp. Y-yes. Chase: Ooooohhhh nooooo!!! I need to get into my PupHouse! And fast! Elsa helped Chase out to his PupHouse. By that time, he was fully a wolf. Chase: You said it wasn't going to be that bad! Elsa: Alright, alright! Calm down! Chase: *rolls his eyes* Elsa looked out into the darkness. A shillouette of a Border collie came into view. Elsa: Uh-oh. Chase: What? What? What is it?! Elsa: Ruby. Chase: Oh noooo..! Ruby: Hey, Elsa? My ice packs melted and I was going to ask you if you could make some- WOLF!!!! Elsa: *covers Miracle's mouth* Sshhhhhhhh!!!! Do you want the whole world to hear you?! Ruby:(muffled) No.... Elsa: If you scream, I'm taking off your collar and never give it back! *takes her paw off of Ruby's mouth* Ruby: what happened?! Elsa: It's a loooooong story. Ruby: No, I wanna know exactly what! Chase: *sighs* Alright. Well, we were on a mission..... (It shows a flashback) Chase:(narrating) I went after a wolf and I suddenly felt myself get pinned down in my side. (It shows Chase with a wolf sinking its teeth into Chase's shoulder) Chase: *''yelps''* Chase:(narrating) Then it ran off. I tried standing, but I collasped, due to my injury. I heard people coming. I didn't want them to find me so I struggled to get into some bushes. Then, I heard a gunshot and I don't remember what happened after that. (Flashback ends) Miracle just looked at them. Ruby: Wow. Chase: Yeah, I know. Elsa: We need to find a cure. Chase: And fast! Ruby: Well, you could make your own formula. Chase and Elsa: What? Ruby: You...can make... your own...formula. Elsa: Let's do this! Part Three Chase, Miracle and Elsa managed to get the other pups help too. They all pitched in and tried to make a formula for Chase. Elsa: How's the mercury looking? Skye: Good. Yeouch! That mercury's paw-toasting hot! Elsa: Here, maybe this will help. *waves her paw over the mercury* There! Skye: Thanks! Those powers can come in handy! Elsa smiled as she watched Skye walk off. Her powers. That's what she used to hit Chase. She tried to brush it off as she focused on the rest of the pups. Elsa:(to Rocky) Where's Chase? Rocky: *stirrs some melted silver* He went to Katie's for a hair cut. Elsa: Ok. At least he won't freak at the sight of this. (Badge scene change: Rocky's badge) Chase is seen getting his hair cut. Chase: Almost done, Katie? Katie: There! Done! *hands a mirror to Chase* Chase: Hey, I look good! Chase's fur was back to being his original colors, this time shorter. Katie: I can't sem to cut the fur on your ear tip, Chase. Chase looked up at his ear. There was a small baby blue spot on it. Made of ice. Chase: Did you get my head, Katie? Katie: Yeah. Chase: Then why do I have this tuft of fur on my head? It was small, but visible. Katie snipped it off. Katie: There. Now, your set to go! Chase: Thanks, Katie! *walks over to a bucket and picks it up* Katie: Bye! Chase didn't notice his tuft of hair grow back, medium this time, he just kept walking with the bucket of his wolf hair in it. He continued walking when he saw Rubble bringing a scoopful of feathers and cat hair into the basement. Chase set theChase:(thinking)Better leave it there. I don't want a mop of hair over my face! Once Chase got there, the formula was complete. But, Chase noticed something. Chase: Where's Brownie? (Badge scene change: Chase's badge) Elsa went out walking in the large field behind Farmer Al's place. She suddenly heard a purring noise. Elsa: Come out and show yourself! A cat came prancing out and looked up at Elsa. Cat: Who does't come to me? Elsa: My name is Elsa! Now, state yourself! I have magic and I'm not afraid to use 'em! Cat: Calm Elsa. I mean not to shed harm on thee. My name is Perathius and I believe I can proassistance you might need for thou noble brother. Elsa: *cocks her head* How? Perathius: T'is simple. Elsa:(skeptical) How? Perathis: Inject this potion I did concoct into his neck. The rest, he can gulp down his throat. Elsa: How do you know that? I demand an answer! Perathius: I have been watching over you and your friends. T'is that a crime against thou law? Elsa thought for a moment. Elsa: I wish you could come back and show me how. But, Chase, the dog you speak of, is allergic to cat hair. This got a crack out of Perathis, who fell over on his back and started laughing hystarically. Elsa:(angrily) What's so funny?! Perathis:Never have I seen or heard of a dog with allergies of cats! Hahahahaha! Elsa: *growls* Perathius:(warningly) I dars't you attack. My size may not be great, but my skills of war remain with me! That caused Elsa to shut up. She didn't want to be attacked by a cat twice as small the size she was. Elsa: How can you help? Perathius: *whispers something in Elsa's ear* T'is good? Elsa: I'll try my best. Thanks, Perathis! I'll hope I'll see you again! Perathius: As do I. Your tag shines brighter than the sun. Elsa: *blushes very hard in embarrassment* Th..thanks. I'm named after a character from there. Perathius: I have bore witness to a part of it, yet I know who she may be.. Elsa gave a small wave out to Perathis, before loping off into the darkness of the field. Elsa:(thinking) Y'know, he isn't that bad, for a cat. (Click here for the last part) Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Spooky Tails Category:Specials Category:Parts